


Reach for the Sky and You'll Touch the Stars

by britishflower



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Human!Aavaros, I Ship It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Aavaros, freed from his mirror but appearing human, has plans to do something. Yet a little human soldier could change that entirely.





	Reach for the Sky and You'll Touch the Stars

The magic ached in his bones. Years of being locked away without any company or freedom and he had finally done it. Yet as most new magic, the spell was short coming.

 

The elf stumbled as he stepped out. As he took the tarp from the mirror, his face was different. Dark skin as he with white markings his face. His horns were missing and he looked- Aavaros stared laughing hard as he took in his human appearance. His hair was still white and his eyes were dark purple but he looked almost perfectly human. It had freed him but left him human. Aavaros knew the magic would turn him into an elf but only at night in the presence of stars.

 

Truly ridiculous.

 

That was to be a issue for another day. What he needed to focus on the most was finding a way out and some clothing before anyone discovered him down here. He pulled his cloak closer over his bare body. A few traces and a word later, the elf turned human had became invisible. A simple charm that as long as he remained untouched then he was safe.

 

\--------

 

Aavaros exited the dungeon, checking the room first then slipping out undetected. He could not lie, it was impossible for him to, but he could bend the truth. A few _'I was trapped down there'_ And _'That man did unspeakable things to his prisoners'_ to tie it off _'I was lucky to escape'_. The elf would be off to Xadia before any of the humans had realized he was even gone. Easy as moonberry pie.

 

Aavaros came face first (chest first? He did have his impressive height still) with a human. A short, red haired human. This human appeared male but Aavaros had encountered humans who looked one way but weren't. The human raised their eyebrows in surprise "Oh wow um- hi," they said.

 

Aavaros took a moment to admire the speckled dots on the human's face, the baby stars of the human race. He smiled at the human "Hello," he said.

 

The human blinked, possibly surprised by how deep his voice was. They smiled at him "Um hi I'm Gren, you must be..."

 

"Aavaros."

 

Gren clapped his hands together "Aavaros! Where did you come from? I've been tasked to investigate down and I don't think I've seen you around here," he explained.

 

Aavaros hadn't thought that Viren had anybody else trapped down here but that seemed to be the case. His mind pondered up something "I was not aware I wasn't the only person Viren had trapped down here," he replied.

 

The red head nodded, assuming this as a good excuse. Oh thank the stars he bought it. Gren gave a smile, which was surprisingly cute "Okay we'll have to go ahead and get you upstairs so we can get a statement from you," he explained.

 

Aavaros tilted his head "A statement? What for?" He asked. It didn't take a genius but still he could handle playing dumb for a few days then go off into Xadia before anybody realized.

 

Gren took his hand, the elf-human surpressed a shudder "Against Viren of course, he's being tried and we're using whatever we could find to put him away for as long as possible."

 

"Oh, that won't take long will it?" Aavaros asked.

 

"Maybe a few days to a week, we're in the middle of looking for evidence, so it'll take some time for somebody to get a chance to speak with you," Gren replied.

 

The elf nodded as he let this small human lead him up the stairs and into the castle. A few days, he could last a few days. As Gren took him to a room, the human took notice of something else "Are you not wearing any clothing?" He asked.

 

Aavaros felt his face heaten with a blush "Yes, I suppose," he said.

 

Gren blushed and fumbled out something about finding him some clothes and not to leave the room. As much as Aavaros wanted to leave, he also knew it was better to be decent when he made his escape to a land of magic.

  
Yet a part of him wanted to stay here. It would be better that way, far from magic and those who cast him aside. To stay safe with the odd little human he had just met.

No, he needed to get to Xadia. It was important to get there now above all else. He had to do something and no little promise of ease would change what he needed to do.

\--------

 

Gren came back with clothing. Brown baggy slacks and a loose white shirt. Aavaros liked the smooth feeling of the silk shirt over his soft human skin. It felt comfy. Gren smiled at him "Is it okay if I asked why Viren had you down there?" He said.

 

Aavaros gave a nod "Romurs around the town where I lived about my family having elf blood from centuries ago," he fabled. There was a look of surprise on Gren's face as Aavaros continued "My family hasn't been able to perform magic, we were simple but I-" to make a point, he traces a shape into the air and a small ball of smoke formed "-Had always been slightly different besides my height," he finished.

 

Gren watched as Aavaros blew the smoke out and it vanished. Before they even could continue, a knock came to the door and Gren answered it. The soldier explained something about continuing his search and he would be back later to help Aavaros find his way to his own room, meanwhile Aavaros could walk around the castle.

 

That was perfectly fine too.


End file.
